Ne pas être comme lui
by Cassis Sheeran
Summary: Parce qu'il est difficile de ne pas finir comme son père.


•

* * *

**OS | R. Montague**

**Être ou ne pas être.**

* * *

•

Appuyé contre le contour de la fenêtre, le regard braqué sur la forêt qui entourait sournoisement le manoir des Montague, Roy réfléchissait aux mots que lui avait crachés son amie quelques minutes plus tôt avant de, sous la fureur, sortir en trombe de la pièce. La scène se rejouait sous ses paupières et il la voyait nettement plantée devant lui, les poings serrés en lui lançant d'une voix glaciale : « Tu deviens exactement ce que tu m'avais promis de ne jamais devenir ». Le silence qui lui avait répondu, indomptable avait rendue folle de rage Millicent qui s'était empressée de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte. Venait-elle tout juste de disparaître qu'il s'était laissé aller à un long soupir exaspéré. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il court au secours de ces pauvres diables, ceux-même qui n'étaient capables que de lui offrir des regards noirs, culpabilisateurs ? Non. Ce n'était pas un héro. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur accorder de l'importance, même la plus petite. Quoi que Millicent puisse en penser. Cette dernière d'ailleurs – il la voyait nettement – s'extirpait des barrières magiques dressées autour de la bâtisse avant de transplaner sans un regard en arrière.

Aussitôt une vague de silence assourdissant se répandit sur le domaine, redonnant au manoir la quiétude qui le caractérisait. Rien, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Et pourtant le sorcier ne s'entendait pas penser.

Roy se dirigea vers le bar qu'il avait aménagé quelques semaines plus tôt et se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu avant de se laisser tomber dans le grand fauteuil de cuir qui trônait derrière le bureau.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être.

•

- Tu devrais avoir honte de comportement. Cela t'amuse-t-il de trainer le nom de tes ancêtres dans la boue ?

- Père, je …, commença l'enfant avant de se stopper sous le regard noir de son paternel.

Lucian Montague plissa les paupières de manière à ne laisser entrevoir qu'une lueur furieuse entre ses cils. Blanc comme un linge, parfaitement immobile derrière son bureau, il avait apposé ses mains à plat en face de lui. Assurance et charisme, voilà ce qu'était le sorcier. L'air qu'il affichait était – et de loin – réservé à son fils unique qui encore une fois, avait agis en parfait inconscient.

- La semaine dernière, voilà qu'avec ta mère nous te surprenons en plein amusement avec cette … cette sang-de-bourbe et ce, devant tout un public ! Devant les enfants de mes collègues et amis. Merlin seul sait ce qui doit se murmurer dans les manoirs voisins. Et désormais tu te prends d'affection pour cette chose qui nous sert. Cet elfe crasseux. Et, comble du ridicule, tu t'en sers comme confident. Jusqu'à quel point veux-tu me pousser à bout, exactement ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, père.

- Mais c'est fait. Encore. Je me désespère d'avoir un enfant aussi sot. Mais je suis assuré que cela ne se reproduira plus. Dès demain, ton nouvel elfe te sera envoyé et gare à toi si je t'entends ne serait-ce que le remercier.

En entendant ces mots le petit qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans leva un regard perdu à son géniteur avant de le détourner vers sa mère qui, calme et majestueuse, patientait debout derrière le fauteuil de son mari. Ce fut l'expression de son visage qui confirma ce que le garçonnet craignait. Il était mort. Lucian l'avait tué. Son père avait tué son elfe, il avait tué Grili. Peu à peu et sans son consentement ses prunelles baignèrent dans une eau salée, brulante. L'héritier des Montague retenait les larmes, y mettant toute sa volonté.

- J'aurais mieux fait d'avoir une fille, cracha le senior après s'être pincé l'arrête du nez. Elle aurait sans doute été moins encline à se comporter comme telle.

Se redressant, Roy fixa son paternel en calquant son regard sur celui que ce dernier lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. De manière étonnante il ne ressemblait désormais plus à un gamin de six ans. Il lâcha, la voix rauque.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus.

- J'espère bien. Maintenant va-t-en. Ta présence m'ennuie, le congédia le maitre des lieux d'un mouvement de tête.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa bien vite. D'un geste de la main, Anna-Sophia l'avait stoppé alors que son autre main reposait docilement sur l'épaule de son mari. Mari qui ne tourna même pas le visage dans la direction de son fils. Alors rageur, les poings serrés, Roy sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Monstre. Par Melin, il le haïssait.

•

Une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambrée glissa contre sa langue avant de bruler son œsophage. Il s'adossa totalement au dossier du siège avant d'attraper un cadre d'ébène de sa main libre. A trois, père, mère et enfant, ils fixaient l'objectif renvoyant une image de la famille aristocratique parfaite. Anna-Sophia portait une robe cintrée crème alors qu'avec son père, Roy portaient des costumes noirs. Leurs regards étaient nets, immobiles. Celui de son paternel le fixait, sévère et froid à travers la fine couche de verre. Il pinça les lèvres et reposa le cadre face contre le bureau avant de soupirer.

Son père, s'il était encore en vie, ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Mais il n'était pas son père et mieux, il ne voulait l'être. Alors il vida son verre d'un trait, s'arrachant une grimace et se leva d'un bond en emportant veste et cape. Par Salazar, il était fou.

•


End file.
